


A Poetic Collection

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems of all sorts about different Harry Potter characters and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> A Kyirelle poem about Lily Evans and James Potter.

James Potter loves Lily Evans,  
"An angel sent from the heavens",  
He confesses this every day,  
She tells him, "please just go away".

He tries and tries and tries so hard,  
Has not been dealt the correct card,  
He kisses her, to her dismay,  
He finds his hair turned into hay.

He decides to play hard to get,  
The one trick he has not used yet,  
She is confused – "are you okay?",  
"I'm fine," he lies, she walks away.

One day he's sitting by the lake,  
She gives him just little shake,  
She smiles, and sits, he hears her say,  
"Will you go out with me today?".


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Haiku poem about Andromeda Black.

Andromeda Black.

Her heart is as black as snow,

And snow is not black.


	3. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cinquain poem about Remus Lupin.

Remus

So strong and brave

Every day a battle

He fights with determination

He wins.


	4. Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ballade poem about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

I was young, bright and carefree,  
I knew my right from wrong,  
He didn't just come into my life, you see,  
He's been there all along,  
It's like hearing that cursed song,  
The beginning of the end,  
He ripped my heart right out of me,  
My heart I'll never mend.

Clever words he toyed with me,  
Made me feel like I belong,  
"You and I, together, we'll be free",  
Thought our 'love' would be lifelong,  
But I was weak and he was strong,  
His feelings began to bend,  
That was when I started to see,  
My heart I'll never mend.

He locked up my heart and lost the key,  
Then banged it like a gong,  
 _Bang bang_ , echo, killing me,  
While laughing all along,  
I was no longer so headstrong,  
That thought, it did offend,  
He turned and walked away from me,  
My heart I'll never mend.

It's been two years, or maybe three,  
I lost my one best friend,  
He's gone but he still tortures me,  
My heart did never mend.


	5. The Noble And Moste Ancient House Of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Triolet poem about The Black family.

The Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black,

Just names upon a tree,

Hearts and personalities they lack,

The Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black,

Names engraved upon a plaque,

Nothing more than the eye can see,

The Noble and Moste Acient House of Black,

Just names upon a tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Senryu poem about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Mind's a riddle gone unsolved,

Killer with no shame.


	7. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tetractys poem about Remus and Sirius's wedding day.

"I,

Remus,

Will take you,

Sirius Black,

To be my love forever and always"


	8. The Oddball and the Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A free-verse about Hermione and Luna.

Two girls,

Beautiful souls collide.

In the middle of the night

Tendrils of bronze and silver

T-a-n-g-l-e

Together in perfect harmony.

The lion and the eagle,

The courageous and the wise,

The _irony_ in that

Is that

They each are both,

Both brave and smart,

And if they weren't to wear

Their mark

One would never know.

**oOo**

_(A sweet song)_

It carries though the wind,

As the Oddball sings,

But a singer she is not because

Her laughter is a song.

And the Bookworm sits in solitude,

Her lips quirk up,

Her cheeks,

They -blush-

Because she loves it when she hears

_(That sweet song)_

**oOo**

Their kisses linger,

Evermore,

" _Just one more kiss, just one kiss more"_

But reality has come around,

No more laughter,

**Silence.**

**oOo**


End file.
